Alternatives
by SerenBex
Summary: Part 9 of Evie Song's Story :D Rated T for language which may or may not be in there... I can't really remember!
1. You've Killed Him!

**_Hello lovelies :)_**

**_Disclaimer – I don't own Doctor Who or anything related to it (except a Doctor/Donna poster, the first five series on DVD, an Adipose cuddly toy called Barry, a Donna action figure and a toy TARDIS). I definitely don't own any of the characters except Evie Song who IS mine._**

_**This story is set during '**The Wedding of River Song__**'. Also, you don't have to have read **Evie's Diary**, but there might be mention of some of the stuff that happens in it in this. Also, if you haven't read any of the other parts of Evie's story it will probably be a little confusing!**_****

**_As usual, all speech that is from the episodes is in italics. I really hope you enjoy this!_**

**_Please leave me some reviews. You know how happy they make me! :D_**

**_Bex x_**

**_P.S. Seeing as my placement is more stressful than I thought - I'm so tired I go to bed ridiculously early - I almost definitely won't have a chance to write more chapters of Evie's Diary for a while. I'll update it as often as possible, but when I run out of chapters I'll have to put it on hold for a while :( There are 7 chapters of this story, and 13 chapters of the next part '_**_Faces_**_', though, which should keep you going for a while! :)_**

* * *

><p>"Miss Song?" A man's voice called from the other side of the room. Evie glanced up from the screen she was staring at, almost without seeing it, and looked at him questioningly. As she realised who it was, she smiled. "Doctor Song and Miss Pond asked whether you've managed to analyse the readings yet?"<p>

"No, Captain Williams, I haven't." She told him bluntly. "I've analysed all the data they provided me, but it hasn't come up with anything conclusive. I don't suppose either of them are around, are they?"

"No, ma'am."

"Where are they?"

"Miss Pond is getting ready for the impending trip to pick up the Doctor." He explained, still standing to attention. "Doctor Song was interrogating Madam Kovarian, a while ago, Ma'am. I'm not sure whether she's still down there, now."

"Relax, Captain Williams… Rory?" Evie smirked slightly, seeing the look of slight confusion in his eyes. "Call me Evie; Miss Song and Ma'am are just far too formal!"

He looked a little uncomfortable and the girl swore that he had glanced quickly around to make sure there was no one else in the vicinity before answering. "Alright… Evie."

"So, Mum's with Kovarian?" Evie muttered, almost to herself. She returned her attention to the screen in front of her for a moment thinking hard. Tapping absentmindedly at the keyboard, she screwed up her face. "Rory… can you ask her to get more readings from the Silent tanks?"

"Yes, Ma… Evie."

"Thanks." She smiled and turned away to check another of the monitors which was blinking rapidly. "Oh! Rory! What was that about Gran going to pick up the Doctor?"

"Miss Pond is taking a SWAT team to collect the Doctor from the Buckingham Senate where he's acting as advisor to the Holy Roman Emperor."

"Right." Evie nodded. She switched off the blinking monitor and stood up, pushing several piles of official and important looking papers aside carelessly. "Where is she?"

"Was that important?" Rory asked, slightly concerned that she'd just turned off the screen with the flashing red lines on it.

Glancing over towards him, Evie picked up her jacket from the back of her chair and shrugged it on. "Hmmm? Oh… no." She shook her head. "It'll keep 'til I get back."

"OK… Miss Pond was in the main console room."

"Thanks, Rory. Catch you later."

Evie grinned at him, before heading out of the small laboratory and along the corridor. Her stiletto heels clicked on the metal flooring and she walked quickly, determined not to miss her grandmother leaving. As she passed the soldiers who lined the corridors, Evie sent them playful smiles, even winking at a few; although, with her right eye covered by the black patch that all members of the organisation wore, it could have been mistaken as her blinking.

Striding into the console room she stood on the top step of the short flight of stairs and put her hands on her hips, arching an eyebrow. Amy glanced up from the desk where she was sifting through some papers and smiled at her.

"You look exactly like your –" She started, but the brunette cut her off.

"Don't even say it, Gran!"

"Alright, alright!" Amy laughed and folded her arms across her chest, leaning against the desk. Evie descended the stairs quickly and stopped in front of her. "What's the matter? Have you analysed the readings we took?"

"No. I started, but there weren't enough to give a definitive answer. I asked Captain Williams to ask Mum to get me more information from the Silent tanks."

Amy nodded and turned to gather up the papers behind her. "Good thinking."

"Talking of Captain Williams," Evie said, smiling thoughtfully, "I think you and him would make a brilliant couple."

"Being set up by my own granddaughter? I've hit a new low!"

"Seriously, though…"

"Don't, please, Evie." Amy stopped her, holding up her hands. "I love your grandfather… wherever he is."

"I know that, but he's –"

"Enough. Now, I have to go and collect the Doctor. You know what he's like, this could be tricky."

Evie smiled and nodded, a determined expression settling on her face. "I know, that's why I'm here. I'm coming with you."

x-x

The Doctor looked down at his wrist where four lines had been drawn in black pen. He gulped, but stayed calm, trying to reassure Winston that it would be alright. The Holy Roman Emperor had no experience of dealing with the Silence and would obviously be looking to him for guidance.

"_Don't panic. In small numbers, they're not too difficult._" He told Churchill, adjusting his grip on the pike he was holding.

As he did so, the Doctor caught sight of a lot more lines on his arm. There were tens of them. He gasped. Instinctively his eyes were drawn upwards. Both men turned their eyes to the ceiling were they saw the creatures. Tens, maybe hundreds, of Silents were hanging upside down from the ornately decorated ceiling, making a horrible clicking, rasping noise.

The Doctor glanced down in time to see a smoke grenade roll across the marble floor towards them. The red light on the side pulsed and it made a high pitched beeping noise. Realising what it was, the Doctor flung himself at Churchill. "_Go!_"

In the confusion, the Holy Roman Emperor fell, his gun going off as he did so. Smoke filled the room as soldiers with a mixture of rifles and handguns surrounded the mass of creatures on the ceiling, their weapons pointed upwards.

"_Go! Go! Keep the Silents in sight at all times, keep your eye drives active._" One of the soldiers ordered loudly.

From the floor, Churchill surveyed the soldiers with a look of disgust. "_Who the devil are you? Identify yourselves!_"

Out of the smoke appeared two young women, dressed entirely in black. One wore a trouser suit and sensible shoes. The other, smaller woman wore a tight skirt suit and stilettos. Both had long hair, which fell in loose curls around their shoulders. Through the fog caused by the smoke grenade, it was impossible to make out colours, but the Doctor knew instinctively that the taller woman's hair was ginger and the other woman's hair was dark. He beamed.

"_Pond. Amelia Pond._" The first woman said, confirming his suspicions.

"_And Evie Song._" The second informed them. The Doctor's smile grew even wider and he chuckled.

Suddenly, Churchill aimed his pistol at the women, causing the Doctor to shriek in a high-pitched voice. "_No!_ _They're__ on our side, it's OK, Winston._" Amy and Evie walked closer, emerging fully from the fog and looked down at him, their faces blank and expressionless. He saw at once that they were wearing eye patches and his face fell. He started to almost whimper. "_No! No, Amy, Amy. Why are you wearing that? _Oh, Evie!"

He barely had time to finish speaking before Amy raised a laser gun, pointing it directly at his head. The Doctor's eyes flickered between Amy and Evie, but neither of them showed any hint of emotion. And then the red-head pulled the trigger and the Doctor fell backwards.

"What… What have you done?" Churchill demanded from his position lying sprawled on the floor. He looked at the body of the Doctor, crumpled in a heap, totally motionless. "You've killed him!"

"No, no. He's not dead." Evie assured him hurriedly, holding out a hand to help him up. Reluctantly the man took it and got to his feet.

Amy shook her head, motioning for two of the soldiers to gather the Time Lord up off the ground. "He's just been stunned, Holy Roman Emperor. You see, we need the Doctor to help us sort this problem out. Once and for all."

"Problem?"

"You must have noticed that the time never changes?" Evie asked, raising an eyebrow.

He nodded. "Of course. And the Doctor can fix it?"

"We hope so." Amy told him with a smile. "Or we're in serious trouble." She turned to the rest of the soldiers who were still aiming their weapons at the Silents on the ceiling. "Right, you lot, I need you to secure the area, neutralise the threat and ensure the safety of Winston here. Got that?"

"Yes, Ma'am." They chorused, saluting.

Amy smiled. "Perfect." She turned to Evie and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "You and me, Evie, will go and see what we can get out of your father."


	2. Train Slash Office

The two women followed the procession to the waiting train and watched as the soldiers carrying the Doctor laid him on a sofa in Amy's office. Then the red-head stood in the doorway, her arms folded across her chest watching the unconscious Time Lord while her Granddaughter administered an adrenaline injection to bring him round.

Groggily the Doctor began to stir, blinking several times before his eyes opened properly. He stared around him as the recent events ordered themselves and became clearer. "_Amy…_" He murmured as his gaze fixed on the woman in the doorway.

"_Those stun guns aren't fun… I'm sorry._" She told him gently, not giving away much hint of emotion in her words. "_I wanted to avoid a long conversation. You need to get up though; we'll be in Cairo shortly._"

"_Amy Pond! Amelia Pond from Leadworth! Please, listen to me._" He begged, sitting up on the sofa and staring at her imploringly. "_I know it seems impossible, but you know me. In another version of reality you and I were best friends. We, we travelled together, we had adventures..._" Using first the sofa and then the wall for support, the Doctor stood, turning to look at her forcefully. He hadn't yet noticed the brunette perching on the corner of her grandmother's desk. "_Amelia Pond! You grew up with a time rift in the wall of your bedroom. You can see what others can't; you can remember things that never happened._"

"Cairo in twenty." Evie said, making the Doctor jump and whirl around to face her. Keeping her face impassive, the young woman returned Amy's decisive nod and pushed herself up off the desk. Stalking past the Doctor, she barely looked at him as she moved to stand beside her grandmother.

The Doctor blinked, before reaching out to his daughter. His other hand grasped a small blue object on the desk and he squeezed it tightly, brandishing it at them. "Evie! You have to remember me… surely? Both of you. _If you try, if you really, really try, you'll be able to..._" He trailed off, glancing down at the model TARDIS in his hand. Then he looked around him properly, taking in the many, many sketches that covered the office. "_Oh. Oh! Oh..._"

"Idiot." His daughter muttered fondly, shaking her head and smirking at him. The Doctor grinned back.

Amy smirked as well. "_You look rubbish._"

"_You look wonderful!_" The Doctor told them, throwing the TARDIS model in his hands at the red-head.

"_So do you. But don't worry…_" Amy agreed, glancing at Evie who bent down and began rummaging in the chest of drawers to their left. She pulled out a coat hanger which she handed to her grandmother quickly. "_We'll soon fix that!_"

"_Oh!_" The Doctor exclaimed for the fourth time, happily taking his clothes from his friend and examining them closely. Both women laughed at his reaction. "_Geronimo!_"

As he began to change, Amy cleared her throat quickly and turned away. Evie rolled her eyes. "Dad! Along the corridor, second door on the right. Change, wash and shave. Then come back here and we'll get down to business. Alright?"

"Direct and business-like…" The Doctor said after staring at her for a couple of seconds. "I like it!"

He bounded off to make himself presentable, leaving the two women alone in Amy's office. The red-head sighed and moved behind her desk, sitting heavily in the chair and resting her elbows on the arms. She brought her finger-tips together lightly, pursing her lips and obviously deep in thought.

Evie picked up the model TARDIS from where it had been discarded on top of the chest of drawers and looked at it thoughtfully. Perching on the corner of Amy's desk once more, she turned it over in her hands, tracing the ridges of the doors with a finger.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" She asked quietly, glancing towards her grandmother.

"Of course!" Amy replied without hesitation. She furrowed her brow slightly, wondering what Evie was getting at. "The Doctor always knows what he's doing, even if it doesn't seem like he does. Well… mostly."

"Yes, but… we don't know what's happening, do we? How will the Doctor?"

"He will." Her grandmother persisted.

"But… we remember two version of what happened at Lake Silencio, right? In one version he lived, in the other version he died. He's alive now and everything's wrong… what if he's the problem?"

Amy held up a hand, shaking her head. "Don't, Evie, just don't."

Before the young woman could argue, there was a knock at the sliding door.

"Close your eyes!" The Doctor demanded from the other side. Despite their concerns, both women smiled and did as he asked. They heard the door open and footsteps towards them. "_OK, you can turn round now. How do I look?_"

"_Cool._" Amy told him, grinning.

The Doctor looked thrilled. "_Really?_"

"_NO!_" Both women replied together, exchanging a glance and bursting into giggles. He hardly seemed to notice, too interested in everything around him.

"_Cool office, though._" He told Amy, standing in front of her desk and glancing between her and Evie. "_Why do you have an office? Are you a special agent boss lady or something? Not sure about the eye patch, though._"

"_It's not an eye patch. Time's gone wrong. Some of us noticed. There's a whole team of us working on it... You'll see._" Amy told him, leaning forwards as the Doctor turned and started wandering around the carriage. She glanced at Evie, who arched an eyebrow and moved her shoulders upwards in the tiniest of shrugs.

"_And you've got an office on a train! That is so cool. Can I have an office? Never had an office before! Or a train. Or a train slash office._" He gushed.

Amy smiled broadly, before getting up and throwing herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "_God, I've missed you!_"

Not willing to be left out, Evie slid off the desk and joined them, Amy and the Doctor moving to let her into the hug as well. For a moment they stood, holding each other tightly and feeling as though everything was back to normal; the way it should be.

"_OK! Hugging and missing now._" The Doctor pulled out of the women's embraces and looked around. "_Where's the Roman?_"

"_You mean Rory! My husband Rory, yeah?_" Amy asked, moving excitedly to the desk. She scrabbled around in her papers and held one up. "_That's him, isn't it? I've no idea, I can't find him. I love him very much, don't I?_"

The Doctor folded his arms and pulled a face. "_Apparently._"

Evie glanced at him, smirking slightly and shook her head. He grinned back at her, trying not to laugh.

"_I have to keep doing this. I have to keep writing and drawing things. It's just so hard to keep remembering..._"

"I have this…" Evie told him, reaching for a bag on the sofa and pulling out a blue diary. "I have to read it so I don't forget."

"_It's not your fault._" The Doctor assured them firmly. "Either of you. You wouldn't be able to keep things in your heads properly. _Time's gone wrong. Do you remember why?_"

"_The lakeside._"

"And the Astronaut." Evie added.

"_Lake Silencio, Utah._" The Doctor said simply. "_I died._"

"_But then you didn't die._" Amy argued quickly, glancing at Evie for support. The brunette nodded. "See, _I remember it twice; different ways._"

"_Two different versions of the same event, both happening in the same moment. Time split wide open. Now look at it._" He ordered, pointing out of the window. "_All of history happening at once._"

"_Does it matter? I mean can't we just stay like this?_" Amy asked.

Evie nodded. "You're alive… everything's alright. Does it have to change?"

"_Time isn't just frozen. It's disintegrating. It will spread and spread and all of reality will simply fall apart._"


	3. Eye Patch

There was a knock on the compartment door, bringing them all firmly back to reality. As one, the three of them turned to see who had entered. Evie smiled warmly when she saw that it was her grandfather. So did the Doctor.

"_Ma'am?_" Captain Williams called, leaning into the office. "_We're about to arrive. __Eye drives need to be activated as soon as we disembark._"

Amy nodded. "_Good point. Thank you, Captain Williams._"

As Evie turned to the desk and began gathering up the papers she'd been working on during their journey to collect the Doctor, she noticed that he was grinning stupidly at Rory. Rolling her eyes, she carried on with what she was doing, keeping one ear trained on the conversation. She could tell from his tone that he probably had a stupid look on his face.

"_Hello._"

"_Hello, Sir._" Rory said politely. "_Pleased to meet you._"

"_Captain Williams, best of the best; couldn't live without him._" Amy informed the Doctor. He turned under the pretence of picking up her sketch of Rory. His eyes sought out Evie's and she grinned at him, winking and shaking her head slightly.

"Not a clue." She mouthed, nodding her head towards her grandmother.

"_No._" The Doctor laughed and then agreed out loud, holding up the drawing and comparing it to the real thing. Behind him, Evie did the same, smirking and shaking her head again.

"_What is wrong?_" Amy demanded.

"_Amy... You'll find your Rory, you always do. But you have to really look._"

She pouted. "_I am looking!_"

"_Oh, my Amelia Pond._" The Doctor said fondly, taking her face in his hands and smiling at her. "_You don't always look hard enough._"

"It's not easy! What with her," she gestured over her shoulder at Evie, "trying to set me up with Captain Williams all the time!"

The Doctor glanced at Evie and smiled weakly. "What's wrong with Captain Williams?"

"Nothing. _Why are you older?_" Amy demanded, changing the subject abruptly. "_If time isn't really passing, then how can you be ageing?_"

"_Time's still passing for me._" He said gently, turning away from them. "_Every explosion has an epicentre. I'm it... I'm what's wrong._"

"_What's wrong with you?_" Amy asked, not really understanding what he was telling them.

Evie, on the other hand, understood it completely. Her hands stopped collecting up the papers she needed and clutched the edge of the desk tightly. Their grip was so tight that her knuckles lost their colour and her fingers felt as though they were about to snap. The Doctor's words had confirmed what she'd been dreading. She didn't want to hear what his answer was going to be, but neither could she block it out.

"_I'm still alive._"

Unable to look into his eyes Evie brushed past her grandmother, who was rooted to the spot after the Doctor's words, and stopped in front of her father. She reached up to fiddle with his eye drive, activating it ready to disembark from the train.

"There you are, all set. Make sure this eye drive remains operational or I won't be impressed." She said brusquely. "Ma'am, need any help?"

Amy shook her head wordlessly as the young woman turned to face her. She didn't move, however, so Evie moved to activate it anyway, ignoring the Doctor's gentle hand on her arm. Then she activated her own, before gathering up the pile of papers on Amy's desk.

"Evie?" The Doctor called quietly, following her and laying both his hands on her shoulders. "Listen to me. I'm messing things up. I was supposed to die… I had to. Now things are all… wrong."

"I know… I've always known… deep down." His daughter said softly, turning to face him. "I guess I just didn't want to hear it out loud… or from you. It makes it real."

"It'll be alright."

"Ma'am?" Captain Williams' voice broke through the moment and Evie was able to turn back to the desk and wipe away the treacherous tears that had filled her eyes without her permission. "We've arrived."

"Excellent!" The Doctor called cheerfully, bounding towards the door. "What are we waiting for!"

Armed with her stack of papers, Evie followed the others out of the compartment and along the train. They alighted, walking quickly through the dimly lit tunnels of the pyramid in the direction of the main operations room where Amy and River spent most of their time.

Placing a gentle hand on her Granddaughter's arm, Amy shot her a reassuring smile and Evie nodded, returning it before looking down. She refused to believe that the Doctor's death was the only way to put things back to the way they were supposed to be.

"OK… so what happens if I decide I don't want to wear this eye patch?" The Doctor asked suddenly, pulling the device off.

"_You have to put it on, Sir._" Captain Williams told him patiently.

The Doctor was still glaring at it, moving it further from his face. "_An eye patch? What for?_"

"_It's not an eye patch._"

"_It's an eye drive, Sir. It communicates directly with the memory centres of the brain, acts as external storage._"

"_Only thing that works on them._" Amy said. "_Because no living mind can remember these things._"

"You either wear it, or you forget about the Silence." Evie continued with the air of someone talking to an obstinate child. "So put it back on!"

The Doctor ignored her as they came into view of the first Silent tank. The creatures were kept suspended in water; it was the only way to prevent them escaping. It had taken several attempts to find a prison secure enough for this and they'd lost more than a few Silents in their attempts. The liquid held them suspended in a semi-comatose state and prevented the soldiers being affected.

Approaching the tank, his eye drive still in his hand, the Doctor stayed silent as Captain Williams explained the situation to him.

"_The Silents. We've captured over 100 of them now, all held in this Pyramid._"

"We're collecting data from them." Evie added, moving to his side and folding her arms over her chest. She regarded the creature disdainfully with her head tilted slightly to one side. "Running tests and analysing the readings to work out what's happening with time. So far there's been nothing conclusive…"

"There wouldn't be." The Doctor agreed, his gazed fixed on the creature in front of him. "_Yeah. I've encountered them before. Always wondered what they looked like._"

"_Well, put your eye drive on and, you'll retain the information. But only for as long as you're wearing it._" Amy told him firmly.

Turning to face her, the Doctor looked concerned. "_The Silents have human servants. They all wear these._"

"_They'd have to._" She agreed with a shrug.

"_This way._" Captain Williams commanded, ushering them further along the corridor.

The Doctor glanced at his eye drive, looking totally disturbed by the fact that no one seemed alarmed at the connection. As they made their way past further tanks containing the sinister creatures, the Time Lord put his eye drive on, instantly noticing the difference in the quality of his memory. Evie smiled at him, spotting the look of incredulity on his face and he glanced away, staring at the Silence instead.

"_They seem to be noticing you._" Captain Williams told him warily.

Evie glanced at her Vortex Manipulator, doing a quick check on the readings. For some reason the creatures in this sector seemed more active, their charts spiking more frequently than those in any other sector. As they passed, the Silents turned to look at the Doctor, moving more than usual.

"_Yeah…_" He agreed slowly. "_They would._"


	4. A Form of Torture

"_So why aren't the human race killing them on sight anymore?_" Amy asked as they descended further into the pyramid. Evie was keeping one eye on the creatures and one eye on the readings on her Vortex Manipulator.

"_That was a whole other reality._" The Doctor replied with a shrug. "_What are the tanks for?_"

"_Err… They can draw electricity from anything, it's how they attack. The fluid insulates them. And I really don't like how the way they're looking at you._" Captain Williams told him.

"_Me neither…_"

Turning to face Amy, Captain Williams lowered his voice and spoke into her ear. "_Ma'am, I'm sure it's nothing, but I should check it out. They haven't been this active in a while._" He turned to the two soldiers with them. "_You two, upstairs, check all the tank seals. Then the floors above, get everyone checking._"

"_Sir._" His men nodded and left at once.

"Be careful, Captain Williams." Evie said quickly, glancing at the readings on her wrist once more. "They're spiking violently; especially in this sector."

"Thank you, Ma'am." He said with the ghost of a smile before turning back to Amy. "_You go ahead, Ma'am._"

"_Thank you, Captain Williams. Doctor, this way._"

As Rory headed in the opposite direction, Evie followed her father and grandmother along the corridor, keeping one eye on the readings. Amy strode confidently along, her head held high.

"_Captain Williams…_" The Doctor said, his voice laced with meaning. "_Nice fella. What's his first name?_"

"_Captain._" Amy replied quickly. "I've had enough of this from Evie, so don't you start! _Just through here._"

"_Just, ahh… give us a moment. Just need to check… something._ Evie?" He raised his hand and gave Amy a salute before dragging his daughter along the corridor by her hand. "_Ma'am._"

"Evie, sweetie!" Amy shouted as they neared the corner. "Just… what are the readings doing?"

"Spiking off the scale!" Evie replied loudly as the Doctor pulled her out of sight.

The Doctor flapped his hands at her, motioning for the young woman to be quiet. He pointed at Rory who was looking at one of the Silents closely. "Take some more readings or something."

"What?"

"Go on!"

Rolling her eyes, Evie moved a little way off and began scanning the nearest Silent with the Vortex Manipulator. She wasn't really paying attention, however, focusing on the Doctor's words.

"_Loyal soldier._" He said in a low voice, standing beside Rory. "_Waiting to be noticed. Always the pattern… why is that?_"

Rory looked shocked. "_Sorry, Sir?_"

"_Your boss, you should just ask her out, she likes you. She said so._" The Doctor told him. Evie snorted quietly, rolling her eyes.

"_Really, Sir._" Captain Williams replied, not seeming convinced. The young woman didn't blame him. "_What did she say?_"

"_Ah, she just sort of generally indicated._" With her back turned to the two men, Evie cringed at her father's words.

"_What exactly what did she say?_"

"_She said that you were a Mr Hottie... ness. And that she would like to go out with you for... texting and scones._"

"Oh, god!" Evie groaned, putting her head in her hands.

"_You really haven't done this before, have you?_" Captain Williams asked.

"_No, I haven't._" He admitted.

"What the Doctor means," Evie said, punching him on the arm as she joined them, "is that once you get to know her Gran isn't as hard as she seems. You really should ask her out… I know she'd say yes."

Captain Williams shot them both a look, before glancing back at the Silent beside them. "_See you in a moment, Sir_, Ma'am."

"_Yes…_" The Doctor agreed as he patted Rory on the shoulder, turned and walked away. "_Yes…_"

Evie shook her head as she followed him. "Texting and scones? TEXTING AND SCONES? You are insane."

"What?" He complained, shrugging. "I haven't done… that… in a very long time."

"Really? I'd never have guessed." His daughter told him, rolling her eyes.

"_Come on Doctor._" Amy said, leaning against the wall as they approached. "_Time for you to meet some old friends._"

She smiled at Evie over the Doctor's shoulder and the younger woman grinned back, following the pair under the archway. They moved quickly along the corridor in silence, Evie checking the readings on her Vortex Manipulator as they went. She furrowed her eyebrows as she took in the information, shaking her head in confusion.

Amy pushed open a pair of heavy double doors into the main control room and they paused at the top of the steps, looking down at the hustle and bustle in the room below them. A guard stood to attention on either side of the doors and, as they went into the room each nodded respectfully at the women, before standing back in position.

"_Attention, all personnel. Please check all assigned containment units._" Rory's voice came over the speaker system around the pyramid as the trio walked down the steps and into the main part of the room.

While the Doctor looked around, marvelling at the business of the room, Evie slipped across to the desk where a woman in a white lab coat was working. She showed her the readings on the Vortex Manipulator, before spreading the papers over the worktop and pointing out the interesting data. The woman nodded worriedly, moving to show Evie her findings on the computer screen in front of her.

"Miss Song… what you said before about the Doctor being here… _You were right. Just his presence in the building caused the loop to extend by nearly four chronons._" Doctor Kent said worriedly, glancing at the younger woman. Evie returned her look, chewing her lip nervously and shrugged.

"We're going to have to be careful… if these spikes hit the top channel of the loop then things are going to start breaking down." She said, leaning forwards and tapping the monitor with her nail, as though that would help. "Is she alright?"

"Doctor Song?" The older woman asked, glancing over her shoulder to where River was standing in the middle of the room with her back to the large doorway. "Yes… she's been anxiously awaiting your arrival."

Evie laughed. "Not my arrival… his."

Squeezing the woman's arm and smiling warmly, Evie moved to stand beside her grandmother once more. Amy looked at her and arched an eyebrow questioningly. The younger woman was about to relay the information she and Doctor Kent had just shared when the Doctor spoke.

"_Hi, honey. I'm home._"

"_And what sort of time d'you call this?_" River demanded, turning slowly to face him. Evie hadn't seen her mother for a couple of days and was surprised at how tired she was looking. On the other hand, maybe it was being dressed all in black that was making her look pale. Either way, the most vibrant thing about her were her eyes which were twinkling at the Doctor.

"_The death of time._" Madam Kovarian said, as River moved aside and revealed their prisoner to the Doctor. "_The end of time. The end of us all._"

If the Doctor had been surprised to see the woman who'd kidnapped baby Melody Pond tied to a chair in the middle of the control room he did not show it. Evie and Amy both moved to stand on either side of River, watching the exchange with interest. The brunette pulled the sheaf of papers her mother was clutching out of her hands and flicked through them quickly. There was nothing there she didn't already know, so she dropped them onto the table behind her; folding her arms and staring at the woman in the chair.

"_Oh, why couldn't you just die?"_ Kovarian demanded in an irritated drawl.

The Doctor grinned. "_I did me best, dear. I showed up. You just can't get the psychopaths these days. Love what you've done with the pyramids. How did you swing all this?_"

"_Hallucinogenic lipstick._" River told him with a cheeky grin. "_Works wonders on President Kennedy. And Cleopatra was a real pushover._"

The Doctor smirked back at River. "_I always thought so._"

"_She mentioned you._"

"_What did she say?_" He asked curiously as they stopped circling and stood facing each other.

"_Put down that gun._"

"_Did you?_"

"_Eventually._"

Madam Kovarian pulled a face, as though she was feeling nauseous. "_Oh, they're flirting! Do I have to watch this?_"

"For once I agree with the old witch." Evie muttered, pulling an equally disgusted face. "Although… it does sort of work as a form of torture…"


	5. What Choice Do We Have?

"_It was such a basic mistake, wasn't it Madam Kovarian?_" River said, ignoring the interruptions from the woman and her daughter. "_Take a child, raise her into a perfect psychopath, introduce her to the Doctor. Who else was I going to fall in love with?_"

"_It's not funny, River. Reality is fatally compromised. Tell me you understand that._" He said in a dark voice. Evie bit her lip, realising that her mother was either not taking this seriously, or doing her best to pretend that she wasn't.

As though confirming her daughter's fears, River just smiled enigmatically. "_Dinner?_"

"_I don't have the time. Nobody has the time, because as long I'm alive, time is dying. Because of you, River._" He spat accusingly.

"_Because I refused to kill the man I love._"

"_Oh, you love me, do you? Oh, that's sweet of you!__Isn't that sweet?_"

"_Get him!_" Amy ordered the soldiers standing behind them, interrupting the Doctor's mocking speech as he moved towards River. The woman stood firm, staring back into his face which was contorted into a snarl.

"_C'mere you!_" The Doctor snarled, lunging towards her. Before he could get close enough to make contact the soldiers had grabbed hold of his arms, wrenching him away and holding him firmly. Evie sighed deeply, the breath escaping through her teeth in a low whistle.

"_I'm not a fool, sweetie. I know what happens if we touch._" River told him quietly. Evie glanced sideways at Amy, who shook her head sharply. They turned back just in time to see the Doctor breaking free of the soldiers and seizing River's wrist tightly. "_Get off me, get him off me!_"

"_Doctor, no, let go! Please Doctor let go!_" Amy pleaded.

There was a struggle as the soldiers and River tried to get the Doctor away. Evie's attention was caught by a faint beeping sound. For a moment she couldn't work out where it was coming from. Then her heart sank as she realised what it was.

Sprinting across the room, she leapt to Doctor Kent's side, staring at the monitor with her in horror. They exchanged a look before both women started tapping furiously at the controls in an attempt to curb the violently spiking graphs. There was nothing they could do, however. They Doctor and River's contact had started a chain reaction that was irreversible.

"_It's moving. Time's moving!_" Doctor Kent shouted, drawing everyone else's attention to the matter.

Evie raced back to her parents, trying to pull the Doctor away. "Dad! Stop!"

"_Get him off me!_" River shrieked, panicking even more now.

"_Doctor!_"

"_I'm sorry, River, it's the only way!_"

Suddenly the Doctor let go and Evie moved to her mother's side, sliding an arm around her waist and rubbing her arm. River smoothed the skin on her wrist which was red and sore from his tight grip.

"_Cuff him._" She hissed furiously, turning and moving further away, behind Kovarian, pulling her daughter with her.

"_Oh, why do you always have handcuffs?_" He complained as the soldiers forced his hands behind his back and attached them together firmly. "_It's the only way, River. We're the opposite poles of the disruption. If we touch, we short out the differential, time can begin again._"

"_And I'll be by a lakeside… killing you._"

Evie turned slowly to face her mother, her mouth dropping open in shock. She stared horrified at the woman, who turned to look at her, tears forming in her own eyes. The realisation of what she'd just found out overwhelmed the young woman and she felt faint. Evie had always known that her mother had killed someone; that was why she was in Stormcage. She had never for a second thought that the person her mother had killed was the Doctor. When she had been younger she'd thought maybe her mother had killed Jack… it would have explained so much. But she had been wrong.

"_And time won't fall apart. Reality will continue. There isn't another way._" The Doctor continued, not noticing the look on his daughter's face. Evie was shaking uncontrollably, suddenly feeling as though ice cubes had been dropped down her back, not wanting to take in the situation.

River glanced at him, her face pale and drawn. "_I didn't say there was, sweetie._"

Dropping her arm from around her mother's waist, Evie moved quickly away to stand in a corner, blocking out everything else. Her mother had killed her father. River Song had killed the Doctor. Nothing made sense anymore. But… the Doctor was here. He wasn't dead. But he wanted River to go back and kill him, properly, to save time. To save reality. There was nothing else that would work.

"Evie… sweetie… listen to me…" River begged, taking her daughter's face in her hands and forcing the girl's eyes to meet hers. She bent forwards so that their foreheads were touching and sighed deeply, searching for something, anything, that would make this situation better.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Evie demanded, angrily, pulling her head backwards and not even registering that she'd smacked it hard into the wall behind her. River's face contorted with concern at the crack it made on impact, but Evie swatted her hands away as she tried to check the damage. "I'm twenty-five, mother… was there not a minute in the last twenty-five years where you could sit down and say, 'I was put in prison for killing your father'?"

"It's not that simple, sweetie." River told her, putting a hand on her cheek. Evie pushed it away angrily. "He's not dead."

"I can see that! He's not dead and time and reality is collapsing around him. You have to do it!"

River took a step back in surprise. "You… you want me to kill your father? You actually want me to kill the Doctor?"

"Of course I don't!" Evie snapped, glaring at her ferociously. "That's the last thing I want. But what choice do we have? Besides… this is the Doctor we're talking about. Nothing is as simple and straight forward as it seems, is it?"

"Evie… I…"

"Miss Song?" Doctor Kent called from the desk at the other end of the room. "There's been a sudden massive peak in the readings."

With a final glance at her mother, Evie strode away to examine what the woman was seeing. River watched her go, taking several deep breaths to try and combat the stinging behind her eyelids. Then she rubbed under her eyes and straightened her shirt, composing herself before facing the Doctor once more.

"_There are so many theories about you and I, you know._" River said harshly, taking out her frustrations on the Doctor who was being restrained by the soldiers once more.

"_Idle gossip._"

"_Archaeology._"

"_Same thing._" He said dismissively.

Evie glanced up from the lines on the computer monitor to watch the exchange, leaning on the desk. Doctor Kent laid a hand on her arm and motioned with her head that Evie should go and stand with her grandmother. Smiling weakly, she moved quickly to Amy's side, letting the woman wind a comforting arm around her waist.

"_Am I the woman who marries you, or the woman who murders you?_" River asked, standing directly in front of the Doctor.

He breathed out sharply, a twisted smile on his lips. "_Oh! I don't want to marry you._"

"_I don't want to murder you._"

"_This is no fun at all._" The Doctor murmured in a low voice as Evie and Amy both looked upwards in confusion. Both women had automatically raised their hands to their heads, sure they had felt a drop of water hitting them.

"_It isn't, is it?_"

Along the ceiling, where a seam ran between the great slabs of rock, were a line of water droplets waiting to fall. The women exchanged a nervous look, wondering what was happening. How could water possibly be getting through the ceiling of the control room at the centre of the great pyramid?

"_Doctor... What's that?_"


	6. Laters, Sweetie

The war of words between River and the Doctor was immediately forgotten as they all stood in shocked silence looking up. Evie raised a hand to brush her wet hair, looking at her fingers carefully before sniffing them gingerly to see what the liquid was.

"_The pyramid above us. How many Silents do you have trapped inside it?_" The Doctor asked slowly, glancing around.

"_None. They're not trapped, they never have been. They've been waiting for this, Doctor... For you._" Kovarian told him with a horrible smile. Evie, Amy and River looked horrified.

Then the door burst open and Rory appeared, looking wild-eyed and panicked. "_They're out! All of them._"

He slammed he heavy door behind him as everyone whirled around to face him. They could hear the distant sounds of gunfire and screaming and didn't need to see what was happening to know that things were bad.

"Barricade the doors!" Rory ordered his men, taking charge effortlessly. He strode around, giving orders while the soldiers did as he said. They slid heavy bars across the doors and stood ready, their rifles aimed at the space.

"_No-one gets in here!_" One of the soldiers shouted to the others and there was a general shout of agreement amongst them.

"_Ma'am, my men out there, should be able to lock this down we have them outnumbered._" Rory said, retreating to the bottom of the steps and joining his men in aiming at the doors.

Kovarian smiled a nastily again. "_And you're wearing eye drives based on mine, I think. Oops!_"

As one, the Doctor, River, Amy and Evie turned to face her, their eyes wide and their expressions horrified. River put out a hand to hold her daughter back, but the young woman pushed her away, stepping nearer to Kovarian.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded furiously.

"_What do you mean?_" The Doctor asked dangerously at the same time.

"Oh… you can tell you're related." Kovarian mocked, her eyes flicking between the two outraged faces that were bearing down on her.

There was no time for anyone to respond as an electrical whirring started up behind them and Evie whirled around on the spot in time to see Doctor Kent's eye drive crackling and sparking with bright blue electrical waves. She leapt towards her immediately, doing her best to wrench the device from the woman's face as she screamed and collapsed to the ground.

"_Help her! Help her!_" The Doctor shouted.

"I'm trying!" Evie snapped back, freeing the woman of the device as Amy joined her on the ground. One of the soldiers began groaning as his own eye drive began to spark and crackle.

"_She's dead._" Amy muttered, horrified as the realisation hit the young women.

She and Evie looked at each other, before staring up at River and the Doctor. Kovarian smiled smugly, apparently pleased with herself. Evie felt a sudden rush of rage crashing over her and had to restrain herself from punching the odious woman in the face.

The Doctor screamed and groaned, contorting in pain as his device began to malfunction. "_Eye drives off, now! Remove them!_"

Amy ripped it off him, screaming as her own eye drive began to spark. River pulled it off quickly, dropping it to the ground. Evie screamed as a terrible pain shot through her head, unable to breathe until she felt the device being torn from her face. Blinking, she saw her mother doubled up in agony as the electricity played about her eye drive. Grabbing it, Evie ripped it off, flinging it across the room.

"Are you alright?" She demanded, sinking to her knees in front of her mother who was still breathing heavily and clutching her head. "Mum! Are you alright?"

River nodded weakly, putting a hand on Evie's cheek and smiling weakly at her. The girl returned it quickly, before standing up and turning to glare at Kovarian once more.

"_The Silence would never allow an advantage, without taking one themselves. The effects will vary from person to person... either death or debilitating agony. But they will take you all, one by one._"

"Wanna bet?" Evie snapped, stepping forwards threateningly. The Doctor grabbed her arm, pulling her back and stopping her getting any closer to the woman. No sooner had he done so that Kovarian's eye drive began to spark. River, Amy and Evie stood together, watching in morbid fascination as the sparking got more intense.

"_What are you doing?_" She demanded in confusion. "_No, it's me... Don't be stupid, you need me. Stop it, stop that!_"

The Doctor moved to face River. "_We could stop this right now, you and I._"

"_Get it off me!_" Kovarian pleaded. They ignored her.

"_Amy, tell her!_"

"_We've been working on something. Just let us show you._" She replied quickly, looking at him pleadingly.

"_That's my point._" He snapped. "_There's nothing you can do. My time is up._"

"_We're doing this for you!_"

"Dad!" Evie pleaded, laying a hand on his arm. "Please just let us –"

"_Then people are dying for me. I won't thank you for that, Amelia Pond._ Evie Song! For once in your life just do as you're told!"

"_Get it..._" Kovarian screeched. Still no one paid her any attention.

"_Just let us show you!_" River begged.

"_Please._" The Doctor seemed to be wavering so Amy pressed her advantage. "_Captain Williams, how long do we have?_"

"_A couple of minutes._"

"_That's enough._" River decided as the doors began to shake. They were being rammed from the outside, signalling the arrival of the Silence. "_We're going to the Receptor Room right at the top of the pyramid. I hope you're ready for a climb._"

The Doctor nodded and followed as River led the way from the control room. Evie and Amy began to follow, the brunette pulling a handgun out of the waistband of her skirt as she did so and cocking it expertly.

"_I'll wait down here, Ma'am, buy you as much time as I can._" Captain Williams told their retreating figures. They both stopped, hesitating in the doorway.

"_You have to take your eye drive off._"

Rory shook his head. "_Can't do that, Ma'am… might forget what's coming._"

"_But it could activate any second._"

"_It has activated, Ma'am._" He told her bravely. The two women exchanged a horrified glance, spotting his hand clenching tightly as the eye drive sent pain throughout his head. "_But I'm no use to you if I can't remember.__ You have to go NOW, Ma'am._"

"_Yes. Yes, thank you, Captain Williams._" Amy said, turning and pulling Evie out of the room as the pounding on the door grew more insistent.

"What are you doing?" Evie demanded as soon as they were in the passage which led up to the Receptor Room. "You can't just leave him to die, Gran!"

"Sweetie… he's a soldier. He knows what he's doing."

"Gran! No!"

"Evie, listen to me." Amy snapped, grabbing her granddaughter firmly by the shoulder. "Captain Williams is a big boy. He is perfectly capable of tak–"

"Rory!" Evie shouted, cutting her off. "Rory Williams! It's Gramps! You have to remember!"

Amy's face went pale, what little colour there was in it dropping quickly. She stared in horror at Evie, clutching her arms painfully tightly.

"Rory… Rory, Rory, Rory… My husband… Rory Williams."

"YES!"

Nodding as a steely determination swept over her, Amy grabbed a gun from the rack just inside a door to their left and marched back into the control room. She opened fire, hitting her mark time and time again and causing her granddaughter to nod in approval. Ducking under Amy's arm, Evie dropped to the floor beside her grandfather and cradled his head gently, starting to remove the eye drive.

"_Come on, you... up you get! You all right?_" Amy asked, hauling him roughly to his feet and ripping the eye drive off completely. There was a split second where they looked at each other, before Evie tugged on her grandmother's arm, signalling that they had to leave.

"_Amy... help me._" Kovarian called in a weak voice.

The red-head stopped dead. She turned slowly to face her, a look of disgust twisting her pretty features. "_You took my baby from me. And hurt her. And now she's all grown up and she's fine, but I'll never see my baby again._"

"_But you'll still save me though. Because HE would, and you'd never do anything to disappoint your precious Doctor._"

Evie felt the bile rise in her throat at Kovarian's words and stepped forwards to stand shoulder-to-shoulder with Amy, glaring angrily at the woman in the chair. Her eye drive was half off, hanging limply from her face.

"_Ma'am, we have to go... now!_"

"_The Doctor is very precious to me, you're right._" Amy agreed coldly. "_But do you know what else he is, Madame Kovarian? Not here._" Amy pushed the eye drive back onto the woman's face viciously, pressing it into position."_River Song didn't get it all from you... sweetie._"

Amy stepped back, linking her arm with Rory's and walking quickly from the room. Evie shot Kovarian a venomous look and pushed the eye drive into her face, just to make sure it was properly attached.

"You kidnapped my Mum, tried to murder my Dad, upset my Gran and almost got my Gramps' brain fried." She snapped in a low hiss. "I take that as a personal attack." Then she stepped back and smiled brightly, a cold glint in her eyes. "Laters, sweetie. Good luck."

"_So, you and me, we should get a drink some time._" Amy was suggesting to Rory as Evie caught up with them in the passageway outside the control room.

"_OK._"

"_And married._"

"_Fine._"

"Thank god for that!" Evie muttered, grinning and shaking her head with relief.


	7. I'll Make it a Good One

The three of them climbed to the very top of the pyramid, finally emerging at the peak and looking between the Doctor and River anxiously. Amy and Rory were still holding hands with Evie clutching her grandmother's other hand tightly. Rory looked confused, but no one paid much attention.

"_We barricaded the door, we've got a few minutes… just tell him. Just tell him, River._" Amy demanded as soon as she stepped out into the cool night air.

When River spoke, she sounded upset and Evie moved around to stand beside her, noticing the annoyance on her father's face as he gazed at the woman. "_Those reports of the sun spots and the solar flares, they're wrong… there aren't any. It's not the sun, it's you; the sky is full of a million, million voices, saying yes, of course we'll help. You've touched so many lives, saved so many people. Did you think, when your time came, you'd really have to do more than just ask? You've decided that the universe is better off without you, but the universe doesn't agree._"

"_River, no-one can help me. A fixed point has been altered, time is disintegrating._" The Doctor told her agitatedly.

"Stop being so bloody stubborn!" Evie cried passionately. "Dad… people want to help you. Let them."

"_I can't let you die._"

He looked at River, tears threatening to appear in his eyes. "_But I have to die._"

"_Shut up!_" She shouted, her voice shaking with emotion. Evie turned away, unable to look at him. The defeat in his eyes was more painful than anything she'd seen. "_I can't let you die without knowing you are loved by so many, and so much. And by no-one more than me._"

"_River, you and I, we know what this means. We are ground zero of an explosion that will engulf all reality. Billions on billions will suffer and die._"

"_I'll suffer if I have to kill you._" She told him quietly, finally giving into her tears. Evie buried her face in River's neck, letting a sob escape her. "Evie will suffer. Your own daughter… how can you just leave her like this."

"_More than every living thing in the universe?_"

There was no hesitation before the Doctor got his answer from Evie in the form of a sharp nod of her head. River took longer, whispering the word as though it was painful. "_Yes._"

"_River… River! Why do you have to be this. Melody Pond...__ your daughter._" He turned to look accusingly at Amy and Rory, his hands still secured behind his back. "_I hope you're both proud._"

Rory looked totally lost. "_I'm not sure I completely understand..._"

"Umm… w_e got married and had a kid and that's her._" Amy informed him quickly, a little distracted by the fact the Doctor had turned his back on them all. "Then they had a kid and that's Evie."

"_OK._"

Evie glanced between the back of her father's bowed head and her mother, who's eyes were shinning with tears that seemed to be refusing to fall. Then she glanced towards Amy for reassurance, but the red-head's gaze was fixed on the Doctor as well. Rory caught her eye and chanced a weak smile. Taking this as encouragement, Evie launched herself at him, burrowing herself into his chest and breathing deeply.

"_Amy, uncuff me, now._" The Doctor demanded. He sounded so seriously that, apart from a quick glance at her daughter, Amy did as he said immediately. "_OK. I need a strip of cloth, about a foot long. Anything will do. Never mind._" He said, whirling around and beginning to remove his bow tie. Holding it out, he looked seriously at the woman in front of him. "_River, take one end of this, wrap it around your hand, and hold it out to me._"

"_What am I doing?_" River asked quietly, doing exactly as he commanded. Their daughter looked up, rubbing her face and wondering what was going on.

"_As you're told. Now, we're in the middle of a combat zone, so we'll have to do the quick version. Captain Williams, say 'I consent and gladly give'._"

"_To what?_"

"_Just say it._" The Doctor snapped. "_Please._"

Again, Rory looked bewildered, but he said it anyway. "_I consent and gladly give._"

"_Need you to say it too…_" The Doctor continued, apparently unable to meet Amy's eye. His gaze dropped to the ground so that he didn't have to look at anyone. "_Mother of the bride._"

"_I consent and gladly give._" She said as Evie gripped her hand tightly.

"_Now, River, I'm about to whisper something in your ear, and you have to remember it very, very carefully and tell no-one what I said._" The Doctor ordered. Then he leant close, whispering something in River's ear that even his daughter, with her exceptional hearing, couldn't make out. Evie was disappointed, but at the same time overjoyed that her parents were getting married. At the top of a pyramid. While a battle raged around them. "_I just told you my name. Now there you go, River Song... Melody Pond. You're the woman who married me. And wife, I have a request. This world is dying and it's my fault and I can't bear it another day. Please, help me. There isn't another way._"

His words were so laden with meaning and feeling that Evie could feel them wrenching straight through her chest to her heart. She tightened her grip on Amy's hand, knowing what the Doctor was asking of her mother and unable to believe that so soon after they got married everything would be taken away.

"No!" She cried, stepping forward. Amy tightened her grip, holding her by the arm and stopping her approaching any further. "Dad… Mum… please. There has to be another way. There always is."

The Doctor turned to her with a weak smile. "Not this time, Evie. I'm sorry." He turned back to River. "Well, wife?"

"_Then you may kiss the bride._"

"_I'll make it a good one._"

"_You better._" She warned him as their lips met.

It was the first time that Evie hadn't felt the urge to rip her eyes out when her parents kissed. She sobbed, feeling the emotions inside her collide and battle for prominence. Amy wrapped an arm around her tightly, pulling her into her chest and rocking her. She stroked the brunette's loose curls and placed a soft kiss at her temple. Rory put a hesitant arm around the two women as well, his wife melting into him and resting her head in the crook of his neck.

While they watched, a suddenly realisation hit Evie; something that she'd been told but seemed to have completely forgotten, something which hadn't been written in her diary. She didn't understand why it hadn't been written, but it hadn't. She knew the outcome of this adventure. She knew what was going to happen.

Beaming, she dried the tear tracks that were making their way down her cheeks and let out a deep sigh. As the three of them stood together and the Doctor and River kissed, a bright light engulfed them all and Evie felt as though she was floating.

x-x

Evie rubbed her eyes. She had the most terrible headache. Growling softly and sending a rude gesture at her bedroom window, where far too much light was being let in for her liking, the young woman stumbled across her bedroom and down the stairs. She could hear voices coming from the kitchen so that was where she headed.

"So then I told her that it was on backwards!" The Doctor was saying, his voice loud and full of cheerfulness. Everyone else in the room laughed at what must have been the punch line to whatever anecdote he was telling.

"Morning…" The girl muttered grumpily, walking past her parents and grandparents and wrenching open the fridge. She disappeared from their view for a moment, emerging a moment later with a carton of orange juice. "Why's everyone so cheerful at stupid o'clock in the morning?"

River laughed, tugging the carton from her daughter's hands and guiding her into one of the wooden chairs at the kitchen table. "Firstly, it's ten o'clock and secondly, we're all cheerful because the Doctor… your father… isn't dead."

"Well duh!" Evie said, rolling her eyes and accepting the glass of juice her mother was holding out to her. "I can see and HEAR that."

"Can you not remember anything about Kovarian and the Silence and the Astronaut in Utah?" Amy asked, shaking her head in astonishment at her granddaughter. Evie just blinked at her.

"Oh… that." The young woman said with a lazy shrug. "I forgot about that."

River rolled her eyes, almost an exact replica of her daughter's earlier gesture. "I swear she's worse than Donna… at least she had a reason to forget all those things!"

The Doctor grinned and stood up, pushing his chair back with a squeak. "Well, must be off… things to do, planets to save. Until next time… try and stay out of trouble!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hey lovelies! This is the last chapter of **Alternatives**!**_

_**I really hoped you enjoyed it and thank you so, SO much for reading, reviewing, etc. It means so much!**_

_**I have one more week until half term - but I've just found out that I have to go back up to Uni for lectures which is a complete pain in the bum! This means that I won't have as much time as I thought to write anything, but I'll give it a go!**_

_**Chapter 1 of the last long fic - **Faces** - will be up soon anyway! :)**_

_**Becki x**_


End file.
